Truly
by devi no kaze
Summary: Tezuka wanted to confess his love, so he asked Inui’s help. Inui helped him and force him to confess his love in unexpected way...


A/N : Well, this is another story of Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka is very OOC here because he does something that very unlike him. Maybe you will think that this story is so lame and not really good. But please read…(^_^)

**Truly**

Summary : Tezuka wanted to confess his love, so he asked Inui's help. Inui helped him and force him to confess his love in unexpected way...

****Perfect Pair^Tezuka-Fuji^Perfect Pair******

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room, 09.00 pm-

Tezuka Kunimitsu was lying on his bed. His mind fixed at his conversation with Inui earlier. He sighed. Well, maybe it was his fault he asked Inui to help him. But he could not think of anything since he wasn't a romantic person. So he would be confuse how to do it and asked Inui to help him. Inui was indeed gave him a plan to do it but the plan was so uhm.. scary.

You know, Tezuka Kunimitsu in age fifteen was in love with a boy. Fuji Syuusuke to be exact. He really wanted to confess his feeling but he didn't know how. So he asked Inui to help him and Inui gave him such an odd plan. Tezuka sighed once more. He would die tomorrow if he really did it but he didn't have any plan so he didn't have a choice.

Next morning Tezuka was nervous, really nervous. He looked at himself thought the mirror and sighed. Today or never….

-Next morning, Seishun Gakuen, 08.00 am-

The festival was so great. All of the booths were set up, there were people operating the games, and the weather was clear and sunny could be seen everywhere. Tezuka as a student council walked to check everything. He was about to turned let when he heard his name was being called.

"BUCHOU!!!" A loud voice was heard from the crowd made everyone covered their ears. Tezuka turned around and saw Kikumaru was dragging Oishi and Fuji. Tezuka's heart beat faster as he locked his eyes with Fuji. Fuji smiled widely when they already faced each other. Tezuka looked away a little before turned to face him again.

"Tezuka..!!" Oishi and Fuji greeted in a same time. Tezuka nodded. They talked a bit before the principal called Tezuka. Tezuka excused himself. Fuji watched Tezuka gone half-heartly. He really need company now because Kikumaru always filled with Oishi. Fuji sighed and turned around. He bumped onto someone. He looked up and saw Inui standing there with his usual notebook.

"Ah Inui.."

"Fuji, you're alone?"

"Well yes, like what you see" Fuji said disappointed.

"Maybe I can accompany you because I have to ask you some questions"

"Um… Fine"

They walked side by side around the festival. The festival began in ten minutes.

"Fuji, do you like listening music?" Inui began asked Fuji everything he need.

"Yes"

"What music?"

"Classic"

"Do you have any hobby aside of that?"

"Taking photo"

"Hn.. I see. Do you like someone?" Inui pushed his glasses. Fuji stopped walking. He frowned and turned to face Inui.

"What ?!"

"Well, I have data from everyone about love. Like Oishi like Kikumaru and vice versa, Momoshiro like Echizen and vice versa, Kaidoh like me and vice versa, Taka-san like Sakuno-chan and vice versa. I have them here, in my notebook, but I haven't get anything about you. So I ask you now."

Fuji opened his eyes and asked, "So, you just need my data?"

"Yes"

"Then you know Tezuka's crush then" Fuji asked as he walked closer to him. Inui nodded.

"Yes, but I won't tell you. So tell me do you have anyone in your heart?"

"Yes"

"Here, in this school?"

"Yes"

"I see…" with that Inui left. Fuji sighed once more. He didn't have anyone to accompany him again. Inui just gathered data from him and walked away. Then the festival began. Fuji smiled softly. Well, he just needed to do something now. Maybe spicy food hunting would be nice.

-Seishun gakuen's festival, midday, band performance-

The school band was having a great performance on the stage. Many student watched them excitedly. Fuji was sitting on a bench while drank his juice. He close his eyes to listening the next music but only to hear something unexpected from the vocalist.

"Now, let give a great applause for Tezuka Kunimitsu because he will sing a song for someone!"

Fuji's eyes opened in shock. He turned his head to see his buchou was standing on the stage with a mic in his hand. Fuji stood up and join a crowd in front of the stage to get a better view.

On the stage, Tezuka was nervous. He would kill Inui after this. Meanwhile Inui was smirking behind the stage. he wrote in his note. Percentage of succes : 100 %.

_Flashback_

_-behind the stage-_

"_Inui, are you sure with this?" Tezuka asked._

"_Yes Tezuka, don't you believe me? All you have to do is sing on the stage and confess your love for Fuji. That's all"_

"_It's not that easy, Inui"_

"_Well, if you don't want to do this it's okay but you have to confess with your own idea and not mine."_

_Tezuka sighed because he didn't have a choice._

_End flashback_

Tezuka watched the crowd from where he was standing and spotted Fuji in the middle of he crowd, watching him amusingly. Tezuka took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Good afternoon everyone, I want to sing a song here to confess my love to someone here." The crowd grew wildly. Fuji grinned.

Tezuka began to sang…

_**Kotaeui motome ikiru Tesaguride subemo wakarazu  
Rakuni tooreru michi Doko ni monai  
**_

_(__I'm living to find the answer; fumbling without knowing the way.  
There is no road you can travel down easily)_

_**Ai wo motome temo ikiru Yukiba wo ushinatta omoi  
Kokoro osameru bashowo Torimodoshitai  
**_

_(__Even if I look for love, the feelings of a lost place exist.  
I want to regain the place that restored my heart)__  
_  
Everyone was shocked. Tezuka Kunimitsu had a such good voice? They never knew about that! Tezuka focused his gaze to a certain someone as he continue his song.

_**Mou ichido kono te de tsuyoku Dakishime  
Yasashiku sasayaku "Aishiteru" to  
**_

_(__One more time I'll hold you tightly,  
And whisper, "I love you")_

_**Ryoutede imasashinoberu Ai no hanataba  
Kioku no mama ni Waratte KISU shite  
AH kaki midasareru Mune no kizuato  
Kimi no namae wo Nandomo subuyaku **_

_  
(__Now I am holding out a bouquet of love with both hands.  
Let's smile and kiss as in our memories.  
Ah, the scars of a disturbed heart  
Mutter your name over and over)__  
_

Fuji smiled. Tezuka began walked off the stage and walked toward Fuji. The crowd was stunned for a while before they gave a way for Tezuka. Fuji was staring in shock when Tezuka walked toward him.

_**Yume wo sutetemo ikireru Boku no subete wa kimi dakara  
Nani wo iware youtomo Soba niitai **_

_  
(__Even if I throw away my dreams, I am able to live, because my entire being is you.  
Whatever you say to me, I want to be beside you)_

_**Mou "sayonara" wa iwanaiyo Gomen ne  
Futari de egakou Towa he no chizu **_

_  
(__I'm sorry; I won't say "Goodbye".  
Together let's draw a map (that leads) towards eternity)_

_**Hikari ni imatera sareta Ai no jyuujika  
Toki no nagarete Itami wo Tokashite  
AH kanjiru mama ni Aishi aitai  
Ushinaikaketa Mirai he Tsureteku yo **_

_  
(__The cross of love is made to shine in light,  
And pain is dissolving in the current of time.  
Ah, because I feel this way, I want to meet you with love.  
I'm leading you towards a future that's been lost)__  
_

Tezuka walked toward Fuji and made a circle around him before facing Fuji himself. Fuji opened his eyes.

_**Mou ichido kono te de tsuyoku Dakishime  
Yasashiku sasayaku "Aishiteru" to **_

_  
(__One more time I'll hold you tightly,  
And whisper, "I love you")__  
_

Tezuka stopped in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. Fuji could see a pure and warm love from Tezuka's eyes.

_**Ryoutede imasashinoberu Ai no hanataba  
Kioku no mama ni Waratte KISU shite  
AH kaki midasareru Mune no kizuato  
Kimi no namae wo Nandomo subuyaite  
**_

_(__Now I am holding out a bouquet of love with both hands.  
Let's smile and kiss as in our memories.  
Ah, the scars of a disturbed heart  
Are muttering your name over and over)_

Tezuka holding out a bouquet of red roses in his hand and knelt down before Fuji as he finish his song. The crowd was cheered for him while Fuji stared at him. Tezuka spoke trough the mic so all of the school could hear.

"I love you Fuji, will you be my lover forever?'

Fuji still shocked to say anything. The crowd cheered him to accept Tezuka. He looked around and saw his teamates grinning at him and Inui smirked evilly. Fuji looked back to Tezuka and saw love in his eyes again. Finally, Fuji took the roses from his hands and nodded.

"Of course"

The crowd grew wild as Tezuka stood up and embraced Fuji in his arms. They gave them applause to congratulate them. Tezuka buried his face in Fuji's hair. Finally Fuji was his, Finally.

"Fuji Syuusuke, I'm truly in love with you"

****Perfect Pair^Tezuka-Fuji^Perfect Pair******

-OWARI-

A/N : Hahaha… that's it, my another odd story. The song is actually KIMERU'S SONG (MY FAVOURITE J-POP SINGER) and it's title is LOVE BITES. I really like that song and Kimeru of course…. (^_^) hoe you like it…. Oh maybe I'll update Love Between the Captain on Saturday or Monday, Just wait... For this story.. Please review!!!" (^-^)


End file.
